


Not Really A Guest

by kugure



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, Self-Indulgent, unbetaed, we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: The 5 times Buck and Eddie opened the door of the other’s place and acted as the host, and the 1 time they both did it in their place (finally).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 424
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Not Really A Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I need a pick-up after the winter finale episode, so here I am, writing this self-indulgent fanfic in order to improve my mood. Hopefully, this will help improving your mood as well if you're affected.

**1 Maddie**

It was a rare occasion to have his little brother get sick. You know what they were saying,  _ idiots couldn’t catch a cold _ . Even when they were just kids, Buck would get hurt more often—like scrapes, or even broken bones—rather than being sick because of cold. But the weather in LA had been pretty bad for the past few weeks, and Christopher caught a cold, and since Buck spent so much time with the kid, it wasn’t really a surprise that Buck got the germ from him.

So, after her shift, Maddie decided to drop by her brother’s apartment to check on him, because she knew Buck tended to be very dramatic when he was sick. 

She rang the doorbell and waited, already bringing ingredients for chicken soup in her hands. She smiled brightly when the door swung open, expecting to see Buck in his miserable state, but when it was  _ Eddie _ who stood before her, her smile faltered a little and was replaced by a surprised face. 

“Oh, hi, Eddie,” she greeted, putting her smile back as she hugged her. 

“Hey, Maddie.” Eddie opened the door wider to let her in after she pulled away from the hug. “Oh, you brought groceries. Come on in. You can use the kitchen since I’m not very good at it. If you didn’t show up, I’m probably gonna order something.”

Eddie was leading her inside, so he didn’t see the way Maddie raised her eyebrows at his words. But instead of voicing out her surprise, Maddie said, “Thank you for taking care of my brother, Eddie. Where is he by the way?”

“Upstairs on his bed, face timing with Christopher because he said that I am a boring company.” Eddie turned around and helped her to put all the groceries out, and Maddie chuckled at the way Eddie rolled his eyes. “But no problem, really. I've been off work since yesterday.”

“So you’ve been here since yesterday.”

“Yup. Christopher is with Abuela.”

Maddie really wanted to comment on it, but she didn’t know where his brother stood with Eddie, so she bit her tongue and swallowed down her comment. “I’m good here. You can go back to Buck,” she said instead.

“You sure?” Eddie asked, and when Maddie nodded at him, he smiled. “Thanks, Maddie. Just holler if you need anything. I’ll be upstairs with Buck.”

Maddie watched Eddie walk towards the upstairs bedroom with a calculating gaze. Once Buck felt better, she would definitely interrogate him about how the hell Eddie Diaz seemed so much at home in Buck’s apartment. She needed an answer.

**2 Chimney**

Since Chimney, Eddie, and Buck all got a night off, they decided to watch movies together at Eddie’s place because, seriously, Eddie’s knowledge in popular culture made him want to weep—”I was busy being in the army, and then Shannon, and then Christopher, I didn’t really have the time for that!”—the guy hadn’t even watched Star Wars!

So, yeah, Chimney and Buck felt responsible to fix it, because it was pretty damn tiring to throw a reference that Eddie didn’t get. Chimney decided to start with Star Wars first and he had brought the original trilogy with him.

He parked his car in front of Eddie’s house and hoped down, decided to just ring the doorbell even though he was thirty minutes early—somehow for once, the traffic wasn’t that bad. He rang the doorbell twice, and his eyes immediately widened when he saw Buck open the door. 

“Oh, hey, Chim! You’re early!”

“Um, yeah. But apparently,  _ you  _ are earlier.”

Buck laughed. “Come on in. I went straight here from the station because if no, then we won’t have proper dinner.”

“Pizza is a proper dinner, Buckley!” Eddie’s voice could be heard shouting from inside the house and Buck rolled his eyes while mouthed, “See? Hopeless,” at Chimney. 

“You can join Eddie and Christopher on the couch, I still need to finish cooking,” Buck said, gesturing towards the living room where Eddie and Christopher were sitting while he made his own way to the kitchen. Chimney didn’t immediately make a move to the couch though, he just stood there in the corridor, watching Buck navigate himself in Eddie’s kitchen. But the more Chimney watched, the more it didn’t feel like  _ Eddie’s kitchen _ and started to be  _ Buck’s kitchen _ . Because Buck seriously knew his way over there. He knew where everything was, and seemed ridiculously at ease. 

But he decided to just let it go for now and walked towards the living room, didn’t want to make it weird. But he would definitely gossip about this with Maddie later. 

**3 Bobby**

If they were both free, Bobby liked to go to Buck’s place for their cooking lesson. Buck had moved past breakfast food and now they were working their way through dinner food. Buck was already able to make some dinner food, but the kid’s eagerness to always learn made Bobby more than happy to teach him more. Maybe they would try baking also next time. 

Bobby stopped in front of Buck’s apartment door and rang the bell. He didn’t wait long until the door was open. And Eddie was revealed behind it. 

Bobby blinked. 

“Oh, hi, Capt. Buck is expecting you. Come in.”

Bobby followed Eddie inside, but he was still surprised. Eddie’s hair was wet, dressed in a hoodie that Bobby recognized as Buck’s because it was a little too big on Eddie’s body and also because he saw Buck wearing it last week. He still had a towel around his neck, clearly just finished showering. 

“Buck! Bobby’s here!” Eddie announced. 

“Oh! Yeah, Bobby, can you wait a minute? I’m winning!”

“No! You are not winning at all, Bucky!” another voice that Bobby recognized as Christopher’s responded with laughter in it and Eddie turned to Bobby with an exasperated yet fond look on his face. 

“Go take a seat with those children, Bobby. I’ll get you something to drink.” Eddie gestured at him towards the living room while he made a beeline towards the kitchen. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Eddie’s back though, before he finally walked towards the living room. He had no idea that Eddie and Christopher had moved in with Buck? He should ask Athena. Maybe she would know something. 

**4 Hen**

Having two kids could be very challenging, especially when it was concerning date nights. Thankfully, Hen got amazing co-workers/found-family who were very willing to babysit Denny and Nia whenever Hen and Karen wanted to go out. 

Tonight, the willing party was Eddie. Hen and Karen were more than happy when Eddie offered, especially because Christopher could have a play date as well. So that night, they were knocking on Eddie’s door to drop the overly-excited Denny and Nia. 

The two kids got even more excited when the door was opened and Buck stood there with a wide smile of his. “Hey, guys!”

“Buck!!” Denny and Nia cheered loudly, crashing on Buck’s legs. He laughed and hugged the kids back. 

“Hey, Buck,” Hen greeted, couldn’t really hide her surprised tone as she exchanged glances with her wife. But before Buck could say anything else, Christopher appeared from behind Buck a moment later, did a quick greeting to both Hen and Karen, and disappeared inside with Denny and Nia, who clearly had forgotten their mothers. 

“That just happened,” Buck commented, watching the kids with a fond look on his face. Hen had to admit that fatherhood was a good look on Buck, even though they weren’t actually his children. 

“You’re helping Eddie with the babysitting tonight?” Hen asked, curious. 

“I actually wasn’t aware that there will be babysitting happening tonight,” Buck admitted. “Not until I opened the door and saw you.”

Hen was about to ask, “Then what are you doing here?” but Karen pinched her arm so she kept her mouth shut. 

“Where is Eddie by the way?” Karen asked in her place. 

“On the phone with Abuela.”

_ Abuela?  _ Hen couldn’t help but widened her eyes.  _ Since when did Buck call Eddie’s grandma in that familiar way? _

“Though actually, Abuela is yelling at him through the phone because Eddie forgot about the family get-together for tomorrow night and he dumbly took a shift,” Buck continued, sighing and chuckling at the same time. 

“Buck! Abuela wanna talk to you!” Eddie’s voice was heard. “Please let her know you are going to family dinner with Christopher tomorrow before she yells at me some more!”

Buck laughed and shook his head. “Okay, I better go inside. Lucky him I don’t forget about the family dinner. I should’ve reminded him though. But anyway,” he looked back at Hen and Karen. “Oops, my bad. You wanna come in?”

Both Hen and Karen smiled at him. “No worries, Buck. We have a reservation in an hour. We better get going,” Hen said. 

“Thank you for taking care of Denny and Nia tonight,” Karen added. 

“No worries! It’s gonna be fun. Enjoy your date, ladies!”

And after exchanging hugs, Hen and Karen left. None of them talked until they reached their car. 

“Did… that just happen?” Karen asked as Hen started the car. Hen didn’t really know whether Karen meant it as how Buck looked so at home at Eddie’s place, or how Buck was included in Diaz’s family get-together, or both. 

So, Hen just answered. “Yup. That just happened.”

**5 Athena**

It was typical of Bobby to leave his knife-set at Buck’s after a cooking lesson and then forgot to pick it up. Buck actually had offered to bring it to the station or even deliver it to the Grant-Nash’s house, but the boy also kept forgetting. So, Athena, like a good wife she was, decided to pick it up herself after her shift. 

She rang the doorbell and didn’t have to wait long for it to be opened. She had to admit that she was surprised to see that it was Eddie who stood before her instead of Buck though. 

“Athena, hi,” he greeted warmly. 

“Hi, Eddie. Is Buck home?”

“He’s out with Christopher to get ice cream actually. You’re here for the knife-set, right?”

“Yes. But if Buck isn’t home—”

“Oh, don’t worry. I can get it for you. Come in,” he said again, made a gesture for her to follow him inside, so Athene did, despite still being quite surprised. 

Eddie led her inside after he closed the door behind her, and as she was following him, she couldn’t help but notice the way Eddie looked so comfortable and familiar in Buck’s space. He was wearing sweatpants and a simple t-shirt and barefooted on top of that as if he was in his own home. 

“Please take a seat,” Eddie offered as he entered the kitchen area and opened a cabinet without even looking confused for one second, then pulled out a bag that Athena recognized as Bobby’s knife-set bag. “Here you go,” he said, put the bag in front of Athena at the kitchen table. “Do you want anything to drink? Or are you in a rush?”

“No, I’m not in a rush actually. So a drink would be nice. If you have coffee? I just had an exhausting shift.”

“Tell me about it,” Eddie said sympathetically as he started the coffee machine and took out two mugs from the cabinet. 

Athena talked, but she was actually watching Eddie work around the kitchen. How he took out sugar and cream without even looking since he was focused on Athena’s story, nodding and humming at what she said. 

“That sounds very tiring,” Eddie commented after Athena finished telling him everything. The coffee was also done, and he presented it to Athena. He then turned towards the fridge and took out a jar of cookies from there. “Here, Buck made it the other day. It should improve your mood.”

Athena gave him a grateful smile as she picked a cookie to enjoy with the coffee. “Um, yes, my mood has definitely improved,” she said after she took a bite, made Eddie chuckled at her. Though to be honest, seeing Eddie being so  _ at home _ at Buck’s place improved her mood far, far better.

**+1 The Fire Fam**

Buck just took the lasagna out from the oven when he heard the doorbell rang. He looked up at where Eddie was setting the table with Christopher. 

“You two can open the door. I can finish setting up,” Christopher offered, to which Eddie ruffled his hair—and definitely ignored the boy’s protest. 

“Come on then,” Buck said to Eddie, who took his hand and intertwined it as they walked towards the front door. They both smiled widely when they saw everyone outside. 

“Congrats on getting together officially!” Maddie said, reached for her brother to hug him.

“Congrats for moving in together too!” Hen added. 

“Finally.” Buck could hear Chimney said as he hugged her sister back. 

Eddie just laughed next to him. “Thank you, guys. Thank you for coming as well.”

“Come on in. I just finished with the lasagna,” Buck added after she let his sister go. 

Everyone walked inside as Eddie let them know that they could put whatever they brought with them at the counter. Buck stayed behind to close the door, and when he turned around, Maddie was still there, smiling at him. 

“What?”

“You found your home.”

Buck smiled back at his sister sheepishly. “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [social medias](https://msha.ke/kugure)!


End file.
